The present application relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a monitoring system module including electromagnetic interference protection.
Known machines may exhibit vibrations or other abnormal behavior during operation. One or more sensors may be used to measure and/or monitor such behavior and to determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a motor drive shaft, a rotational speed of the motor drive shaft, and/or any other suitable operational characteristic of an operating machine or motor. Often, sensors are coupled to a monitoring system that includes a plurality of monitors. At least some known monitoring systems receive signals representative of measurements from one or more sensors, and in response, perform at least one processing step on the signals, prior to transmitting the modified signals to a diagnostic platform that displays the measurements to a user in a format usable by the user.
At least some known monitoring systems include at least one electrical bus within a system backplane that is used to couple the sensors to one or more monitors. High-speed monitors and/or backplanes may transmit one or more high-speed signals to each other. However, during transmission of such high-speed signals, unwanted electromagnetic radiation may be generated. Additionally, known monitoring systems may be susceptible to externally-generated electromagnetic radiation.
Accordingly, a monitoring system capable of reducing incoming and outgoing electromagnetic radiation is desirable. External metal shrouds and toroidal suppression are used with known systems to reduce electromagnetic radiation, however, an improved system that does not require external shrouds is desired.